No pedí enamorarme de ti
by sasuade
Summary: -No puedo estar enamorada de mi hermano-lloré. -No es tu hermano de sangre-me dijo mi madre.


Capítulo único

Miraba a través de la ventana, ahí estaba él…, el hombre de mis sueños, el único que logró entrar en mi corazón y no ha podido salir. Y lo peor de todo era que no lo sabía. Mis sentimientos eran incorrectos, pero ¿cómo podía haber evitado enamorarme de mi hermano? Sus ojos, sus manos, todo era perfecto en su ser.

Por años luché contra lo que sentía por él, pero en todas las batallas perdí. No podía hacer nada, lo amaba. ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Estos eran los hechos:

Cuando tenía dos añitos, mi madre murió de una enfermedad terminal. Ella me había criado sola en ese entonces, ya que mi padre había muerto antes de mi nacimiento, en un accidente de tránsito. Mi familia tenía dinero, mucho dinero y recursos; pero yo quedé completamente sola por la falta de parientes.

Mi madre había dejado mi custodia a su mejor amiga, Mikoto Uchiha. Ella le había pedido antes de morir que me cuidara como si fuese su hija. Mikoto me llevó a vivir con ella y su familia. La familia Uchiha era muy adinerada, igual que la mía.

Fugaku Uchiha, el esposo de Mikoto, y al que ahora llamo padre, me recibió bien en su familia y me cuidó como su niña consentida ya que Mikoto no había podido tener más hijos, y él había querido tener una hija más.

Justamente, ese hijo que ya tenían era mi hermano, Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando llegué a la mansión, él tenía cuatro años. Al principio no nos tratábamos mucho porque para mí toda era nuevo y tenía algo de miedo. Sin embargo, más adelante, nuestra relación de hermanos mejoró y empezamos a jugar juntos por los grandiosos jardines. Me encantaba estar cerca de él, me hacía reír. Desde pequeño, Sasuke era orgulloso y no le gustaba perder en los juegos.

Sonreí al recordar mi pasado.

Al cumplir los doce años, descubrí que sentía algo muy fuerte por él. No me gustaba que lo lastimaran o lo regañaran. No quería verlo infeliz. Pensé que era amor de hermanos, pero eso cambió a los trece. Un día cualquiera, había ido con papá a buscarlo del colegio y lo había visto besando a su compañera de clases. Me sentí muy mal, me dolió el corazón. Mi padre bromeó diciéndome que no debía ser celosa, pero era algo más que eso.

Desde ese día, me di cuenta de que yo no quería como hermano, lo quería como hombre. Había soñado varias veces que él me besaba, sabía que era incorrecto, pero no podía hacer nada. Después, él empezó a alejarse de mí y eso me dolió mucho.

Cuando cumplí quince años, mi padre lo envió a estudiar al extranjero. No había entendido muy bien el motivo. Lo más probable era porque él era el futuro heredero de la fortuna Uchiha y yo, pues, era la heredera de la fortuna de los Haruno.

Coloqué un mechón de mi cabello rosa detrás de mi oreja. Él seguía sentado en una de las lujosas sillas del jardín. Miraba a la nada. De vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Había cumplido dieciocho años hacía algunas semanas y él había regresado. Llegué a pensar que lo había olvidado, sólo me engañaba. Con sólo verlo de nuevo, mi corazón pegó un brinco de la emoción.

Sólo yo sabía lo mucho que dolía amar a alguien en silencio. No sabía como podía soportarlo, me causaba un daño irreparable. Y lo peor de todo era que me hacía ilusiones en vano. ¿Cómo se hacía para sacar a alguien de tu corazón? Yo no sabía la respuesta.

-Hija, ¿ya tienes todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche?-preguntó una voz femenina.

Me quedé mirándolo sin responder, debía juntar todas mis fuerzas para que mi voz no sonara quebrada.

-Sakura-me volvió a llamar.

Me volteé y vi que mi madre asomaba su cabeza por la puerta abierta de su placard.

-Sí, mamá-le respondí sin estar segura de lo que había escuchado.

Barrí la habitación con la vista. Era la habitación más grande de la mansión por el hecho de que era la habitación de mis padres. Una cama matrimonial de sábanas blancas se alzaba en el centro del lugar. Habían muebles: dos burós, un canapé pegado a la ventana-donde yo estaba sentada-, un placard gigantesco incrustado en la pared, etc.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogó acercándose- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés?

-Yo…-me paré de mi lugar-nada.

No quería que supiera lo que sentía por mi hermano. Ella no se merecía semejante decepción, ella ni mi padre. Además, si Sasuke se enteraba se alejaría definitivamente de mí. Y mi padre… él me echaría de su casa y me desconocería por semejante confesión.

-A ver, hija-se acercó más a la ventana y miró al jardín.-Veo que te gusta la vista del jardín trasero-comentó hasta que frunció el entrecejo- ¿Sasuke ya se levantó?

-No lo sé.

Me maldije internamente al responderle algo que no tenía que hacerlo. Yo no sabía mentir muy bien y menos a mi madre.

**-**¿Qué te sucede?

Sentí que mis ojos se cristalizaban. Quería llorar, pero debía ser fuerte.

-No tengo nada, mamá-mi voz se quebró a pesar de mis intentos por evitarlo.

Me abrazó de manera protectora y empecé a llorar. Necesitaba tanto ese abrazo, sentir que no estaba sola. No podía decirle lo que me hacía sufrir.

-No creas que no lo he notado-me acarició la espalda- hace tiempo lo sé.

-Mamá, lo lamento, pero no creo que sepas…

-¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes por tu hermano?

Me aparté de ella y le miré sorprendida. Su rostro se veía calmo, sus ojos azules resaltaba en su blanca tez y sus cabellos tan negros como la noche estaban perfectamente lisos. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, cuando niña quería parecerme en todo a ella.

-¿C-cómo?

-Te conozco bien. Sé que sufres por él. Quisiera aliviar tu dolor….

-Lo que siento está mal. Yo no debería sentir eso.

-No, no-negó con la cabeza- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, uno no elije a quién amar. No se puede mandar en el corazón.

-Pero es mi hermano.

-Lo sé, hija. Los criamos como hermanos aunque no lo son. No tienen lazos sanguíneos.

-Lo quiero tanto-le volví a abrazar.

Mis sollozos aumentaron, necesitaba desahogarme. Que mi madre lo supiera fue sorpresivo pero una parte de mi se alegró al saber cómo lo veía ella.

Volví a acercarme a la ventana y Sasuke ya no estaba afuera.

-Yo se lo diré a papá y si él quiere que me vaya lo haré.

-Sabes que yo no permitiría eso.

-Es lo correcto. No soportaría ver a Sasuke con otra mujer.

-Deja que la fiesta se realice con calma y después veremos lo que haremos. No creo que tu hermano te odie como piensas.

-Gracias, mamá.

Alguien tocó la puerta y yo intenté borrar el rastro de mis lágrimas.

-Adelante-dijo mi madre.

-No…-no quería que nadie me viera en mi estado.

Pero fue muy tarde. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Sasuke ingresar a la habitación. Iba a decir algo cuando me vio y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Al escuchar su voz me estremecí y logré ocultarlo.

-Tu hermana tiene un mal de amor-le contó mi madre.

-Señora Uchiha, necesito que me ayude con los preparativos para la fiesta-dijo la ama de llaves entrando a la habitación.

-Claro-mi madre me sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

-Dime quien fue el idiota que te hizo esto y yo le daré su merecido.

-¿Qué?

-Que me digas quien te hace sufrir-dijo serio.

-Yo…-mis lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas e intenté secarlas.

A continuación, sentí el abrazo de Sasuke. Me sobresalté y apoyé mi mejilla contra su pecho. Me sentí liberada con su abrazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?-susurré.

-Porque eres mi hermanita y debo protegerte.

Me aferré más a él, pegando nuestros cuerpos y hundiendo en su aroma masculino. ¡Cómo adoraba tenerlo cerca!

-Sí, claro.

No sabía el daño que me estaba haciendo al decirme esas palabras. Yo lo amaba y él jamás me vería como mujer.

-Sé que lloras por él por las noches. Ayer te escuché, no me gusta verte así.

-No puedo evitarlo, lo quiero tanto.

Levanté mi rostro y me percaté de lo cerca que estaban sus labios. Por un segundo pensé en besarlo, pero no resistiría su rechazo. Si tan sólo pudiera cambiarme de cuerpo con otra mujer y poder enamorarlo.

-Sakura-me llamó mi padre desde el pasillo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla al azabache y salí para ver en qué me necesitaban. Limpié mi rostro con el dorso de mis manos.

-Acompáñame a mi despacho-ordenó seriamente.

-Sí, señor.

Cuando ingresamos al lugar, él se sentó en su gran silla detrás de su escritorio y yo me senté en uno de los dos lugares que tenía para las personas que querían compartir asuntos con él en ese lugar.

-Dime padre.

-Sakura, he recibido la información que hoy vendrán dos de los ejecutivos más importantes después de nuestra posición. Ellos sólo estarán aquí para conocerte y, después, pedir tu mano.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no quiero casarme. Soy muy joven.

-Tienes dieciocho y el que te vea primero-continuó- ese será el afortunado.

-¡No me casaré con un hombre que no conozco! Yo quiero casarme por amor.

-El amor se crea con la convivencia. Tu madre y yo nos casamos y nos enamoramos después de vivir juntos.

-Lo lamento, pero yo no soy como ustedes. Y si me disculpas, iré a preparar mi ropa.

Salí del despacho furiosa. Yo no me iba a casar con cualquier hombre. Aunque pudiera parecer estúpido, no me veía al lado de otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke. Podía parecer masoquista porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me hacía sufrir. Él era el dueño de mi corazón.

Almorcé en mi habitación porque no quería ver a nadie. Si veía a mi padre me sentiría enojada por lo que me había dicho. Si veía a mi madre me sentiría incómoda porque ella sabía sobre mis sentimientos. Y si veía a Sasuke… no sabía si podía soportarlo.

Antes de tomar un baño, tomé una decisión. No iba a dejar que me reconocieran en la fiesta, no quería comprometerme con nadie. Saqué una caja blanca de mi placard y la abrí. Allí había guardado la tintura en aerosol que utilizaba cuando era niña para disfrazarme. Elegí la única opción que tenía, el color rojo.

Después me bañé en la tina para luego pintarme el cabello. Cuando salí, me envolví en una toalla y me quedé esperando a que mi cabello se secara. Aproveché y me maquillé. Me puse rimel y una base nueva que compré. Mi pinté los labios en un rosa fuerte y me apliqué rubor.

Mi vestido estaba extendido en mi cama y al lado había una máscara blanca. La fiesta era una de máscaras imitando a la época medieval. El vestido tenía mucho volumen. Cuando terminé de arreglarme, me miré en mi gran espejo. Sonreí al no reconocerme. El vestido era de color ocre y tenía faldas encimadas. El corsé me ajustaba y resaltaba mi figura. Tenía un escote bajo y las mangas llegaban hasta mis codos.

Me coloqué la máscara y salí de mi habitación. Me escabullí entre las personas y tomé un poco de vino. Todos lucían sus máscaras y ropas de época. La mayoría de las personas venían con sus parejas.

-Señorita, ¿me concedería esta pieza?

Me volteé y vi que era Sasuke. Claro que llevaba su máscara puesta, aún así sabía que era. ¿Quién más podía tener esa aroma que me enloquecía? Su voz sonaba algo grave.

Le sonreí mientras nos adentrábamos en la pista. La música que sonaba era lenta. Él me tomó de la cintura mientras yo coloqué mis manos en sus hombros. Bailamos dos piezas, me sentía perfecta su lado.

Luego, se retiró diciendo que tenía que buscar a alguien. Él me había alegrado la noche. Salí al jardín trasero y me senté en una de las sillas de allí. Observé la luna con detenimiento. Era noche de luna llena. Suspiré audiblemente. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! ¡Cuánto deseaba que él sintiera lo mismo! Me conformaba con gustarle, por el momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-escuché que me preguntaban.

No podía confundir a mi hermano con ningún otro hombre.

-Yo… no me gustan mucho las personas aglomeradas. Necesitaba aire.

-Creo que tenemos algo en común. ¿Te gustaría seguir bailando?

-Pero yo…

Me tomó de la mano y me levanté. Se acercó a mí y empezamos a bailar. Aunque no había música, nos movíamos muy lentamente. Tenía que aprovechar que lo tenía tan cerca.

-Aún no me has mencionado tu nombre-le reclamé.

-Tampoco lo has hecho tú.

-Mi nombre es-dije con duda.

Cuando le iba a decir que era su hermana, no pude hacerlo. Sus labios se empezaron a mover sobre los míos mientras me aferraba más a él. Sentí que moriría de alegría al tenerlo así. Ni en mis sueños había imaginado que él me besaba, siempre había sido yo la que lo buscaba y ahora… ahora él me había besado.

Entrelacé mis manos detrás de su cuello y me puse de puntitas para poder disfrutar más del contacto. Yo sabía que él tenía experiencia y yo… ese era mi primer beso. Sus labios eran la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en mi vida.

Sus manos subieron a mi espalda y empezaron a acariciarme. Me estremecí ante su tacto. Una oleada de calor atravesó mi vestido. Nos apartamos con la respiración agitada. Mi máscara le impedía saber quien era.

Me volteé para salir de ahí, pero él me tomó del brazo y me volvió a acercar a sus labios. ¡No lo creía! Me estaba dando mi segundo beso.

El beso pasó de uno lento a uno más apasionado. Sus labios bajaron a mi barbilla y sentí un hormigueo en la parte baja de mi vientre. Suspiré ante las sensaciones nuevas que invadían mi cuerpo.

Volví a buscar sus labios con ansiedad, cuanto había deseado que llegara ese momento. Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura y después me levantó en sus brazos. Me cargó al estilo nupcial y entramos por la puerta de servicio.

-No creo que…

-Conozco a los dueños-dijo entre el beso.

-"Lo sé"-pensé.

Subimos las escaleras con dificultad y él abrió la puerta de su habitación. Me bajó y la volvió a cerrar. Apenas se acercó volvió a besarme con pasión y llevó sus manos a mi espalda para desatar los cordones del vestido.

Esa noche nos entregamos uno al otro. Nos volvimos uno solo. Yo me volví suya y él fue mío. A pesar del dolor, fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Estaba soñando algo ilógico cuando empecé a mover mis manos. Me di cuenta de que tenía mi cabeza recostada por la almohada y alguien me abrazaba por mi cintura. Estaba desnuda. Coloqué mi mano encima del brazo que me envolvía y lo moví un poco.

Sasuke se movió detrás de mí y yo me senté cubriéndome con la sábana blanca. Entonces recordé que él no sabía quien era yo. El nerviosismo se apoderó de mi ser. Él se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Yo estaba casi temblando.

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y confirmé lo que temía: mi máscara ya no estaba. Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo se iba a quedar en su lugar después de lo que habíamos hecho? Mi cabello había vuelto a su color natural, el rosa.

-Sasuke yo…. Lo lamento.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?

Le miré confundida. Parecía decepcionado.

-No, jamás. Es sólo que yo debí confesarte mis sentimientos antes.

Me empujó levemente para que me acostara de nuevo y se puso casi encima de mi cuerpo, ya que se recargaba por su lado derecho.

-Sakura-acarició mi rostro- creí que estabas enamorada de otro hombre. Y al verte sola, no pude evitar acercarme.

-Yo… no sabía cómo decirte lo que sentía, creí que me rechazarías. Creía que jamás me verías como mujer.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Fue ese el motivo que me obligó a pedirle a papá que me dejara estudiar afuera. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía por ti. ¡Rayos! Yo tenía 17 y tú solo tenías 15. Eras una niña y yo te veía como a una mujer. No podía parar de mirarte, de pensar en ti.

-Sasuke…-lo abracé con fuerza- yo te amo.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo.

-Pensé que te olvidaría cuando te fuiste, pero no fue así. Todas las noches lloraba… no podía soportarlo. Y cuando enviaste esa carta que decía que tenías una novia … yo no…

-Shhh-colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios- No fue nada serio, tú ocupabas todo mi corazón.

-Me haces tan feliz-le besé con ternura.

-Tú me hiciste el hombre más dichoso al corresponderme. Regresé para asegurarme de que nadie se te acercara lo suficiente como para que le entregaras tu corazón.

-Eso era imposible. Yo soy sólo tuya.

Sonrió y me besó en la frente.

-Lo prohibido es lo más deseado-susurró.

-¡Oh, Dios! Papá y mamá, ellos…yo no sé…

-No te preocupes, se lo diremos juntos.

-Es que… hay algo que no sabes. Ayer papá me dijo que tenía dos pretendientes, quería que eligiera a uno de ellos para casarme.

-Ningún otro hombre podrá tocarte-dijo celoso-No lo voy a permitir.

-Tranquilo, yo le dije que no quería. No podía, te quiero demasiado.

-Como yo a ti.

Nos besamos con pasión y después me ayudó a llegar hasta mi habitación.

-Un beso más-me pidió.

-Uno chiquito, debo arreglarme para bajar a desayunar.

-Hmp-sonrió de medio lado.

El "pequeño" beso desembocó en la misma situación de la noche anterior. Yo no pude negarme, lo deseaba con todo mi ser.

-No es justo-me quejé- Iba a ser un besito.

-No me digas que no te gustó.

-Yo…-me sonrojé- sí, pero no vale. Me sedujiste.

-Es difícil contenerme contigo. Eres hermosa.

-Tú no estás nada mal.

Me dio un beso rápido, se puso su pantalón y me dejó sola. Tomé un baño frío y me vestí con un sencillo vestido rosa. Me sentía muy cómoda, era como si pudiera volar. La carga que llevaba en mi pecho, durante varios años, había sido liberada.

Ingresé al comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días-les saludé a todos.

-Buenos días, hija-dijo mi madre.

Me senté a su lado y Sasuke se sentó al lado izquierdo de mi padre.

-Te vez hermosa esta mañana-me dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias-intenté no ruborizarme.

-Sakura-habló mi padre-¿dónde pasaste la noche?

-Aquí-le dije extrañada.

-No es cierto.

-Tranquilo padre, tal vez se escapó para divertirse-dijo con tono pícaro el azabache- Ya sabes… pasó una noche agitada con alguien.

Fingí que me atragantaba con el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke?

-¡Ya basta! No hables así de tu hermana, ella no es así.

-No soy tan inocente como crees-le dejé claro.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado. Vamos a mi despacho.

Me levanté de mi lugar y lo seguí. No sabía de lo que quería hablar conmigo.

Me acomodé en el lugar del día anterior.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ayer no dormiste aquí.

-Eso no es cierto.

-No me mientas, Sakura. Fui a revisar y no estabas.

-¿Qué? No sabía que me vigilabas así, esto es el colmo.

-Lo hago todas las noches y no estabas ayer.

Me sentía enojada, últimamente mi padre hacía cosas que me disgustaban.

-Oh lo lamento, casi olvido que no confían en mí. Por eso van a ver que esté en mi habitación. Apuesto a que no haces lo mismo con Sasuke.

-Claro que sí-noté un leve sonrojo-Él estaba ocupado con…

-¿Con qué?-fruncí el entrecejo.

-Pues no entré porque escuché que estaba ocupado. Son cosas que no entiendes.

-Apuesto a que sí. Y no sé porqué eres así conmigo, tengo dieciocho años y sé que existe el sexo. Si mi hermano estaba con una mujer sólo dímelo.

Rogaba porque no hubiera reconocido mi voz. La verdad no recordaba haber hablado, pero sí otra cosas habían salido de mi boca.

-Esto es diferente, tu hermano tiene 20 años. Es un hombre y tiene sus necesidades.

-¿Y las mujeres no las tenemos? Nosotras también queremos ser amadas.

-Sasuke entiende cosas que tú no. Aunque crezcas, tú siempre vas a ser mi princesa.

-Lo sé-mordí mi labio inferior- Hay algo que debes saber…

-Dímelo.

-No quiero que pienses mal de mí, pero yo ya no soy virgen, padre.

-Mientes-aseguró.

-No, no lo hago. Jamás te he mentido.

Pude ver la furia en sus ojos. Estaba sumamente enojado. Las puertas del despacho se abrieron e ingresaron por ahí mi madre y hermano.

Mikoto se colocó al lado de mi padre y Sasuke detrás de mí. Mi padre no reaccionó después de unos segundos. Golpeó el escritorio con su puño.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogó mi madre.

-Es Sakura-le explicó Fugaku- nos ha mentido, no durmió aquí y ahora resulta que ya no es virgen.

-¡Yo no les mentí! ¡Yo dormí aquí!-les dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke me tomó de los hombros, me levanté y me abrazó. Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Ella está diciendo la verdad. Sakura durmió aquí.

-Tu madre puede confirmar que no estaba en su habitación.

-Jamás mencioné mi habitación-susurré al calmarme.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió mi padre.

-Yo era la mujer que estaba con Sasuke en su habitación. Le demostré lo mucho que lo amo.

El hombre pasó su mano derecha por su cabello corto. Estaba visiblemente nervioso.

-Son hermanos-dijo saliendo del trance.

-No lo son-le dijo Mikoto, tomándole de la mano-Necesitamos hablar a solas.

Asentimos y salimos del despacho.

-Sasuke yo no sé que va a pasar. Lo más probable es que me tenga que ir.

-No-me abrazó de nuevo y hundió su nariz en mi cabello-no te irás porque no te lo permitiré.

-No puedes hacerme esto, sabes que tú debes quedarte. Eres un Uchiha y yo soy una Haruno.

-Aunque tu apellido sea diferente, eres una de nosotros.

Se inclinó y me besó lentamente. Perdí la noción del tiempo. En sus brazos no existía nada más que nosotros. Suspiré cuando su lengua llegó a tocar la mía. Él sonrió de medio lado y el vello de la nuca se me erizó.

-No, por favor-le supliqué.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que esto no está bien.

-Nos amamos, no hay nada malo en eso-sonaba convencido- Después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, nada nos va a separar. Y si tengo que ir contra el mundo, lo voy a hacer. No me importa, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado-me acarició el brazo con ternura.

Me sentí muy feliz, él me amaba tanto como yo a él. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz. A continuación, le llené de besos el rostro mientras él cerraba sus ojos.

-No puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto, soy tan feliz contigo. Tienes razón, nada nos separará.

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios y nos separamos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Ya resolvimos todo-avisó mi madre.

-Sakura, lamento haberme portado así contigo. No debí pensar mal de ti y tampoco debía permitir que te comprometieras con alguien a quien no quieres.

-Papá…-estaba sorprendida.

-Sasuke-continuó- quiero que los dos me disculpen. Fui un ciego, no pude ver lo que había entre ustedes. Ahora entiendo porqué te veías muy deprimida después de la partida de Sasuke.

-Yo la amo-el azabache me abrazó por detrás.

-Sin embargo, lo que hicieron estuvo mal. Debieron esperar hasta casarse-dijo mi madre.

¿Casarnos? No lo había pensado.

-Lo sé, padre. No pude contenerme, quería mostrarle lo que sentía. Quería hacerla mi mujer.

-¡Sasuke!-me sonrojé-No tienes que ser tan específico.

-Sakura quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que acepto-dije abrazándolo.

-Entonces, me encargaré de los preparativos. Tendré todo listo en dos semanas-declaró mi madre.

El día pasó rápidamente. Aún me sentía un poco rara al hablar con mi padre. Habíamos quedado que Sasuke y yo viviríamos en la mansión. Para eso, era necesario que se renovara la habitación de Sasuke, ya que se convertiría en nuestra habitación.

Miraba por la ventana de mi habitación cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta. Me volteé y vi que Sasuke había entrado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vine por un besito.

-Oh, no-di un paso hacia atrás-Nuestros padres pueden escucharnos.

-No lo harán-aseguró.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Cada paso resonaba en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía quererlo tanto?

-Te necesito-me susurró con voz seductora.

-¿Y crees que yo a ti no?-le besé con pasión.

Cuando nos apartamos por la falta de aire, deslizó mi bata hasta el suelo y sonrió de medio lado al ver que estaba en ropa interior.


End file.
